


Bus Ride

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Pass, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Family, Friendship/Love, Good Slytherins, Knight Bus, Professors, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: At six a.m., Professors Aurora Sinistra, Cuthbert Binns, Rolanda Hooch, Rubeus Hagrid, and Sybill Trelawney all board the Knight Bus to pick up the students unable to get to King’s Cross Station on their own. Complete.





	Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

At six a.m., Professors Aurora Sinistra, Cuthbert Binns, Rolanda Hooch, Rubeus Hagrid, and Sybill Trelawney all board the Knight Bus to pick up the students unable to get to King’s Cross Station on their own.

Paying the conductor, Sinistra says, “We’re only expecting five.”

Their first stop is Nott Manor. Outside, an old house-elf stands holding Theodore Nott’s wrist. Snapping her fingers, his trunk hovers a foot above the ground, and leading her charge, the elf directs it into the bus. After he’s set down next to Binns, and Binns has muttered, “Nott, fourth year,” and made a note, she lowers the trunk and leaves.

The next stop is the Longbottom residence.

Hagrid takes the trunk inside, and Trelawney makes a mark on her list.

“Thank you,” Algie Prewett says. “Sorry about this. Only, Augusta’s friend is sick from a cursed comb, and I’m afraid to try side-along with him.”

Trelawney starts to respond, and Sinistra quickly responds, “It’s not a problem. We’ll take good care of your nephew, sir.”

“Thank you, again. Augusta will go through his room and owl the stuff he forgot.” Leaning down, he kisses Neville’s head. “Be good, and bring home an O in Herbology.”

Neville nods. “Yes, sir.”

Algie leaves, and stopping in muggle London, they find Lydia Johnson wearing a nightdress with a bright green stain on it and holding her sleeping her owl his cage.

As Hagrid deposits the trunk, Sinstria marks  _Johnson, Lydia, Ravenclaw, third year_ before asking, “Where are your glasses, Lydia?”

Lydia blinks. “Oh. I have contacts, now! Look, my eyes are a pretty gold colour!”

The bus takes a sharp turn, and letting out a sound of fear, she clings to Sinstria.

In another part of London, an unusually small first year is waiting with a crup in his arms. Glaring at Hagrid, his father practically growls, “Better be Slytherin, boy.”

Nodding, the boy hurriedly boards the bus, and when his eyes catch the Slytherin crest on Theodore Nott’s robe, he goes over to sit next to him.

Hagrid mutters, “Right. Graham Pritchard. ‘ere,” and, giving the father a returning glare, makes a note on his list.

Meanwhile, the crup experimentally licks Trevor, Neville shoots the adults a pleading look, and Hooch distracts the crup with a bowl of cereal.

When the bus stops for a group of schoolchildren, Theodore hands Trelawney Graham’s empty teacup, and Hagrid and Neville talk about Auror Moody's new appointment.

Lydia tugs at Sinstra’s robe. “Can’t the bus go past the crossing, Professor?”

“I’m sorry, Lydia, but no,” Sinistra answers.

Soon, they stop front of a small house. Outside it, Millicent Bulstrode stands with her cat in her arms and her trunk floating beside her. She enters, and as Binns makes a note, she says, “Madam Hooch, my grandmum is curious why the Quidditch schedule wasn’t sent. Blaise Zabini sent me an owl asking if I got mine and said that none of the other people he’s owled had gotten theirs.”

“There’ll be an announcement at the feast, dearie. All I can say is we’re changing things up a bit this year,” Hooch responds.

Reading from the master list, Binns announces, “That’s everyone. Two Slytherins, one Gryffindor, one Ravenclaw, and one first year.”

“Why’d you come, then, Madam Hooch,” Neville asks.

“Just in case, lad. There has to be a staff member sent for each House and for the first years, even if there aren’t any in that particular House or any first years that need escorting.”

Soon, they’re at King’s Cross Station.

Hagrid and Millicent unload the trucks, and seeing Lydia’s now stain-free nightdress, Sinistra starts to go over to her when Theodore orders, “Close your eyes.” She does, and pointing his wand at her, he soon has her floating in a stomach-down position with her nightdress staying firmly in place. He takes her wrist, takes Graham’s with his other hand, and the two boys run with her floating at pace with them.

Following their humans, the owl rides Graham’s crup.

Sinistra makes a note awarding twenty points to Slytherin.

Hooch takes Neville’s hand. “Come on, dear. Got your toad?”

He starts trying to find Trevor, and with Binns sitting on one of the trunks and reading a textbook, Hagrid takes them through the barrier.

Carrying her cat, Millicent runs through.

Once the professors are all past the barrier, Binns complains, “I have seniority. I don’t see why this headmaster always insists on sending me instead of the potions master.”

Looking down at her cards, Trelawney points out, “You and he are the only ones. And he’s a Head.”

“Yes, but he still has the ability to floo,” Binns grumbles. “I have to ride that strange mode of transportation back. I remember the days when one could apparate to and from Hogwarts.”

After he’s inside the train, Sinistra, Hooch, Trelawney, and Hagrid go inside the station and give the clerk money in exchange for floo powder and use of the fireplace.


End file.
